powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AmIBread/Treat Pain
Treat Pain is an extra-galactic alien known as an Y who travels the universe after his society began to collapse to prove to his kind that there was still more to experience in the universe. Info Description Treat is an alien from an advanced intergalactic civilization known as the Y (pronounced “ee”). He is remarkably similar in appearance to a human, with certain differences. He is 5’4 with paper white skin and short unkempt golden hair. His eyes are a similar golden color, but more brown. He wears a loose black jumpsuit and black and white sneakers. Treat is quite fast and agile, and after countless encounters with flying objects has become quite natural at dodging projectiles. When pushed to do so can hold his own against even an experienced martial artist for a few seconds by dodging. However, his physical strength is significantly weaker than most humans. Personality Treat is very eccentric and quirky, quite outgoing and social but behaves noticeably different than a human. He is generally friendly and approachable, but can be difficult to relate to because of his bizarre sense of logic and morality. This is a result of him attempting to mimic human behavior, but only partially succeeds. His morals are unpredictable and can be dangerous, as he is frequently willing to kill or harm people to achieve his goals. He seems to put little importance on the lives of others. Treat is very pragmatic and quick-thinking, and he is a master of using his surroundings to his advantage. He is fond of using objects as thrown projectiles as well as inventing technology from whatever he can find. His inventions can be extremely useful at some times, and extremely hazardous and impractical at others. His sense of logic and reasoning seems incredibly warped upon first inspection, as he will often come up with obscure and round-about ways of solving things right away and act as if it was obvious, but when put into practice his ideas can be either disastrous or brilliant. He is typically very neutral in alignment, though he generally sways to the side of good. He will fight evil forces if not doing so would be non-beneficial, but is also capable of committing acts of evil if the result benefits him. Powers Abilities *Cosmic Knowledge: Treat possesses vast knowledge of the universe, showing knowledge of thousands of alien races and cosmic forces beyond human perception. *Supernatural Intelligence: Treat is far more intelligent than humans and can solve mental problems much more easily. **Science Intuition: Treat is knowledgeable in almost every field of science, from medicine to engineering to psychology. ***Mechanical Intuition: He can intuitively understand how to use any technology almost instantly, no matter how complex or alien. ***Anatomical Intuition: He frequently fuses animals with technology to create what can only be described as bio-mechanical monstrosities. **Computer Perception: Treat thinks many thousands of times faster than most creatures, allowing him to reach solutions and calculate advanced mathematics almost instantly. He is able to read entire books in seconds and remember specific details from everything he encounters. **Supernatural Self-Preservation: After years of deadly encounters and combined with fast thinking speed, Treat has learned how to get out of any bad situation. Treat is known by various alien powers for being impossible to kill, leading to mutual resentment for him among his enemies. Equipment * Jumpsuit: Treat's jumpsuit has various functions and even has moving parts, although the location of which is unknown. Wearing it allows him to easily survive in extreme temperatures. It also possibly contains non-euclidean spaces. It has 2 front pockets that are unusually deep, and he frequently carries in them bulky objects that cannot not be seen from the outside. Treat has never been observed to wear anything except this suit, and his gender-inverted clone was shown to wear at least 3 suits on top of each other. * Laser pen: Treat is always in possession of a mid-powered laser pointer which he uses for utility purposes and occasionally as a weapon against people's eyes. * Rock: He has a heavy spherical rock which he uses as a thrown projectile or blunt force bludgeon. He claims this rock is the reason he is still alive. * Various devices: Aside from those mentioned above, he will frequently invent or obtain advanced technology from his travels to achieve a specific purposeCategory:Male Character Trivia * Treat's name is based on U.S. Founding Father Robert Treat Paine. Category:Blog posts